A wireless audio system is a system in which several wireless speakers receive audio signals (for rendering and playback) using radio frequency (“RF”) waves that are transmitted over the air by an RF transmitter unit, rather than over audio cables. Such systems are becoming more prevalent inside and outside users' homes, as these systems give users the flexibility to project sound from nearly any location, within transmission range of the RF transmitter unit. Furthermore, such a system is advantageous for conventional wired home theater systems, as users can position the wireless speakers without concerns about tripping over or hiding the audio cables that lead back to the home theater system's receiver.